1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to thermal management via memory read biasing.
2. Background Information
The demand for more powerful computers and communication products has resulted in faster processors and memories that often have higher die temperatures and consume increasing amounts of power. However, design engineers struggle with reducing power consumption and die temperature.
One typical solution is a thermal throttle that throttles back the number of memory transactions that can be processed per a fixed period of time based on a current or projected temperature from a thermal sensor located on the memory chip. Consequently, the performance of the memory subsystem is decreased as a result of the decreased number of memory transactions.